stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Peridot
Peridot, especificamente Faceta 2F5L Corte 5XG, é uma Gem do tipo peridot da Era-2 que fez sua primeira aparição em "Transportadores". É a mais nova membro das Crystal Gems, após desobedecer as ordens de sua superior, Diamante Amarelo, em "Mensagem Recebida". Aparência Pré-regeneração Peridot tem pele verde neon junto com seus olhos. Ela tem cabelo curto verde, amarelo estilizado em forma de um triangulo ou diamante. Veste um terno do corpo V-neck que cobre todo o corpo, exceto seus braços e mãos. Seu traje é composto principalmente de verde claro e tem um esboço em forma de diamante negro ao redor do corte fora de sua área de pescoço que se reúne para um diamante verde claro na frente, a metade inferior do seu traje é divido em dois tons de verde claro nas suas pernas, suas botas são na sua maior composta de verde escuro, usa um visor diáfano que cobre metade do rosto. Sua pedra está localizada na testa, que tem a forma de um triângulo invertido com bordas arredondadas. Pós-regeneração (atualmente) Após ser ferida e ter recuado à sua pedra em "Pegar e Largar", e se regenerar no mesmo episódio, Peridot ainda usa a mesma roupa. Porém, teve a remoção de seus Realçadores de Membros. Personalidade thumb|right|A frieza de Peridot.Inicialmente, Peridot foi mostrada como fria e cruel. Ela era equipada com variadas tecnologias Gem e trabalhava para o Planeta Natal seriamente, junto com seus Robonoides. Ela demonstrava não ter nenhuma compaixão, como ela esmagou um robonoide danificado, sem nem ao menos ter uma reação. Outro exemplo disso é quando ela tenta esmagar Steven aparentemente sem motivo em "Ataque de Mármore". A partir de "Libertador", Peridot começou a deixar de lado sua personalidade séria e fria para uma personalidade mais cômica e, considerado por alguns fãs, mais doida . Ela tinha o costume de chamar as Crystal Gems de "Crystal Tolas". Um exemplo de sua personalidade cômica pode ser vista em "Ficando Juntas", onde ela dá uma gargalhada estranha após conseguir escapar das Crystal Gems. Ela demonstrou ser temperamental em alguns momentos da série, podendo perder o controle e ficando com raiva facilmente. Ela era leal a sua líder, Diamante Amarelo, dizendo que seu único propósito era ser útil para Diamante Amarelo. Ela a respeita muito e diz que ela é a mais razoável, perfeita e líder diamante do universo. Em "Peça Ajuda", ela manda uma mensagem para Diamante Amarelo, através do Cubo de Comunicações, pedindo para tirá-la da Terra. Apesar de sua lealdade, Peridot desobedeceu as ordens dela de deixar A Drusa emergir, pois ela acreditava que havia coisas na Terra dignas de proteção. Peridot também se mostrou muito compreensiva, como visto quando ela faz de tudo para ajudar Lapis, pois sabia o que ela estava passando e como se sentia. História Habilidades Como revelado em "Baixos Demais Pra Brincar", devido a Peridot ser uma peridot da Era-2, ela não possui os poderes comuns entre gems, por ter sido criada em uma época em que o Planeta Natal estava sem recursos para criar gems habilidosas. Ela é incapaz de transformar-se, mesmo que tente. Sem seus realçadores, Peridot tem pouca força física e, às vezes, falta de equilíbrio; embora tenha pouca força física comparada às outras gems, Peridot teve força suficiente para empurrar Greg de um telhado facilmente. Um exemplo de sua falta de força é em "Quando Chove", onde ela usa toda sua força para remover uma placa na Sala de Controle do Jardim de Infância. Peridot é extremamente perita em tecnologia, tanto gem quanto terráquea. Sendo uma perita certificada de Jardim de Infância, ela pode operar o Jardim de Infância perfeitamente; outros exemplos são sua facilidade em operar a nave gem e os realçadores de membros. Ela também se mostrou capaz de usar a tecnologia terrestre, como ela usa o tablet com pouca ajuda de Steven. Mostrou grande habilidade em plantação e cultivo, devido a sua experiência de cultivar gems, como pôde fazer uma imensa plantação de milhos e abóboras em perfeição em "Gem Harvest". Habilidades Naturais thumb|200px|Peridot usando iluminação. *'Resistência:' Devido a ser uma peridot, Peridot tem uma resistência maior do que as outras gems, como visto em "A Menina do Jardim de Infância", aonde várias coisas pesadas caíram sob ela e ela continuou firme. *'Encapsular:' Peridot é capaz de criar bolhas de cor verde, onde pode guardar objetos e/ou pedras de gems. *'Iluminação: ''A partir de sua pedra, Peridot é capaz de produzir uma luz de cor verde. É a primeira habilidade natural gem usada por Peridot. *Regeneração:' Quando gravemente ferida, Peridot recua para sua pedra com o intuito de se regenerar, como visto em "Pegar e Largar". Habilidades Únicas *thumb|Peridot manipulando o tablet.'Controle de Metais:' Em "Baixos Demais Pra Brincar", Peridot descobriu que tem o poder de controlar metais e ferros, ao ficar desesperada quando Ametista jogou seu Tablet e ele estava prestes a cair na água, podendo controlar e levitar objetos que contenham metal. Ela pode controlar de um simples tablet até um grande injetor. Contudo, Peridot não pode usar esta habilidade com grande êxito, já que é uma habilidade recém descoberta, podendo demorar para controlar um ferro ou metal, como ela demorou praticamente uma luta inteira para mover uma barra de ferro do lugar em "Terráqueas". Apesar disso ela parece estar controlando melhor seus poderes, como visto em "The New Crystal Gems" onde ela conseguiu erguer um carro. Equipamentos *thumb|200px|Peridot usando os realçadores de membros.'Realçadores de Membros:' Devido a sua falta de habilidades, Peridot recebeu os realçadores de membros, que lhe davam altura e também poderes. Com seus realçadores, ela ganha as seguintes habilidades: **'Andar sobre as Paredes:' Através dos realçadores de pés, Peridot é capaz de andar sobre as paredes, uma ótima ferramenta para fuga. **'Dedos Hélices:' Com os dedos, Peridot podia girá-los e transformá-los em uma espécie de hélice, permitindo que ela voasse. **'Eletrocinese:' Ela consegue gerar energia elétrica a partir dos dedos. **'Raios de Energia:' Peridot era capaz de atirar raios de energia a partir de seus realçadores de braços. *'Desestabilizador de Gem:' Em "Libertador", Peridot usou momentaneamente um desestabilizador de gems e o usou contra Steven, mas ele era imune ao efeito geral por ser meio humano. Relacionamentos 'Steven thumb|200px|Peridot abraçando Steven, após ele salvá-los da Drusa. Peridot e Steven desenvolveram uma grande amizade no decorrer da série. No começo, ambos eram inimigos, com ela achando que ele era uma espécie. Após Peridot começar a morar com as Crystal Gems em "Pegar e Largar", ela passou a ter mais confiança em Steven do que com as outras Crystal Gems, contando-lhe primeiro sobre a Drusa. Dentre todas as Crystal Gems, Peridot é mais próxima de Steven. Em modo geral, ele é o mais paciente com ela, que mais empenhou em ensiná-la sobre a Terra e seus costumes. Pérola thumb|left|Pérola e Peridot brigando. Peridot conheceu Pérola em "Ataque de Mármore", onde ela ficou surpresa por ter uma Gem viva na Terra. Geralmente, Peridot costumava chamar Pérola e as outras Crystal Gems de "Crystal Burras". Peridot costumava desmerecer Pérola pelo fato dela ser uma pérola, dizendo que ela não era capaz de construir a broca, como visto em "De Volta ao Celeiro". Além de desmerecer Pérola, Peridot não aceitava empatar com uma pérola e as duas acabaram brigando por causa disso e quem ganhou essa briga foi Peridot. No final, elas decidiram fazer a broca juntas. Em "Longe Demais", Peridot demonstrou ter uma certa rivalidade com Pérola, como quando ela consegue a broca de um dos injetores, ela diz: "Vamos esfregar isso na cara da Pérola". Em "Diário de Bordo 7-15-2", Peridot diz apreciar o fato de Pérola sempre tentar fazer as coisas. Ametista thumb|Peridot presa por Ametista. Peridot conheceu Ametista em "Ataque de Mármore", onde ela ficou surpresa por ter uma Gem viva na Terra. Em "Libertador", Peridot ficou presa no chicote da Ametista, mas acabou se livrando quando a nave balançou. Peridot considerava Ametista uma inimiga que só queria atrapalhar seus planos e costumava chamar ela e as outras Crystal Gems de "Crystal Burras". Em "Longe Demais", Ametista começou a achar Peridot engraçada, pelos nomes complicados que ela dava para coisas simples. Segundo Peridot, Ametista deveria ser a líder das Crystal Gems por ser um quartzo, apesar de ser um quartzo defeituoso. Ametista ficou chateada com os comentários de Peridot sobre ela ser um quartzo defeituoso. thumb|left|200px|Peridot se desculpando com Ametista.Peridot começou a se sentir "baixa" por ter magoado Ametista e demonstrou se preocupar muito com ela, como ela se preocupou em salvar Ametista da broca. No final, ela acabou se desculpando com Ametista através de uma gravação e Ametista acabou aceitando o pedido de desculpas, que fez Peridot se sentir "grande". Em "Diário de Bordo 7-15-2", Peridot diz que a companhia de Ametista é muito divertida. Em "Baixos Demais Pra Brincar", é demonstrado que Peridot realmente tem uma grande amizade com Ametista, e a tenta impressioná-la com sua "invenção". Garnet thumb|200px|Peridot presa após pedir pra Garnet se separar. Peridot conheceu Garnet em "Ataque de Mármore". Era desconhecido a relação entre Peridot e Garnet, a não ser o fato de que elas eram inimigas e que Peridot chamava Garnet e as outras Crystal Gems de "Crystal Burras". Em "Longe Demais", Peridot demonstrou ficar incomodada de Garnet estar fundida o tempo todo e até chegou a pedir que ela se separasse, após isso, Garnet colocou Peridot em uma espécie de coleira. thumb|left|200px|Peridot e Garnet olhando as constelações.Em "Diário de Bordo 7-15-2", Peridot revela que Garnet a frustava. Peridot realmente não entendia o motivo pelo qual Garnet ficava fundida, segundo ela, Garnet não fazia nada. Garnet disse a Peridot que para fazê-la entender sobre fusões elas teriam que se fundir, elas quase se fundiram, mas acabou não dando certo. Apesar de não ter dado certo, Garnet diz estar orgulhosa de Peridot por ela tentar entendê-la, ela exclama que ainda não entende por que Garnet fica fundida o tempo todo, Garnet responde ser Percy e Pierre, dois personagens da série "Campos do Amor" que, segundo Peridot, eram o casal perfeito. Após isso, Peridot finalmente entende o por quê de Garnet sempre estar fundida. Lapis Lazuli thumb|200px|Lapis e Peridot tocando juntas. Quando se conheceram, Peridot obrigou Lapis a lhe informá-la sobre as Crystal Gems, obrigando-a a vim para a Terra com ela e Jasper. Porém, as coisas não foram conforme o plano, com Jasper e Lapis fundidas e presas e Peridot acabando se tornando uma Crystal Gem. Elas se reencontraram, com Peridot tentando ajudá-la por entender o que estava sentindo, mas Lapis não aceitava sua ajuda, lembrando que tudo de ruim que houve na Terra com ela foi por causa de Peridot. No entanto, após os conselhos de Steven, Lapis decidiu dar uma chance para Peridot. Atualmente, as duas são muito próximas, vivendo no Celeiro, o qual elas chamam de "sua casa longe do Planeta Natal", com Lapis não possuindo mais rancor ou ódio pelos feitos de Peridot, acreditando que ela realmente mudou. Por terem passado a mesma situação e sentirem as mesmas coisas pelo mundo gem, elas são uma ótima companhia e apoio uma para a outra. Jasper thumb|left|200px|Peridot obedecendo as ordens de Jasper. Peridot trata Jasper como uma superior. Ela sempre obedece as ordens de Jasper, mesmo que uma dessas ordens seja abandonar sua missão. Ela levou Jasper para a Terra em "O Retorno" para que ela fizesse com que as Crystal Gems parassem de interferir no plano de Peridot. Em "Peça Ajuda", Peridot se refere a Jasper como "sua escolta". Em "Broca das Gems", Peridot diz para Steven que é irritante estar em uma nave com Jasper. As duas se reencontraram em "Terráqueas", no qual Peridot ri sarcasticamente do fracasso de Jasper, sem sentir nenhuma pena quando ela se corrompeu. Diamante Amarelo' Diamante Amarelo era a superior de Peridot. Peridot era muito leal a Diamante Amarelo, como visto em "Mensagem Recebida", Peridot se referia a Diamante Amarelo como a diamante mais perfeita, razoável e comandante do universo. Ela recorreu a Diamante Amarelo para poder sair da Terra em "Peça Ajuda", mandando uma mensagem através do Cubo de Comunicações, mas não teve retorno. thumb|200px|Peridot falando com Diamante Amarelo. Em "Mensagem Recebida", Peridot disse que queria voltar a estar com a Gem pela qual foi feita. No mesmo episódio, ela finalmente conseguiu se comunicar com Diamante Amarelo, através de um antigo comunicador. Quando Peridot disse a Diamante Amarelo que o Feixe estava quase emergindo, Diamante Amarelo ordenou que ela deixasse A Drusa emergir, mas ela se negou, dizendo que havia coisas na Terra dignas de proteção. Furiosa, Diamante Amarelo diz "''O que você sabe sobre a Terra?" e Peridot responde "Aparentemente mais do que você!! Sua... tonta!". A resposta deixou Diamante Amarelo furiosa e Peridot encerrou a "chamada" e começou a não acreditar no que tinha feito. Por ela ter desobedecido as ordens de Diamante Amarelo, ela começou a dizer que era uma traidora do Planeta Natal e assim as Crystal Gems denominaram-na como uma delas. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"Transportadores" *"Ataque de Mármore" *"A Mensagem" (Mencionada) *"Poder Político" (Mencionada) *"O Retorno" *"Libertador" 2ª Temporada *"Contando Tudo" (Flashback) *"Curtindo por Aí" (Mencionada) *"Ficando Juntas" *"Peça Ajuda" (Vídeo) *"Motel Keystone" (Mencionada) *"Amizade" *"Pesadelo Hospitalar" (Mencionada) *"Pegar e Largar" *"Quando Chove" *"De Volta ao Celeiro" *"Longe Demais" *"Steven’s Birthday" (Cameo sem falas) *"Poderia Ter Sido Ótimo" *"Mensagem Recebida" *"Diário de Bordo 7-15-2" 3ª Temporada *"Super Ilha Melancia" *"Broca das Gems" *"O Mesmo Mundo" *"Colegas de Celeiro" *"Tacada Certeira" *"Baixos Demais Pra Brincar" *"Reencontro Monstruoso" (Mencionada) *"Beta" *"Terráqueas" *"De Volta à Lua" (Sem falas) 4ª Temporada *"A Menina do Jardim de Infância" *"Know Your Fusion" (Mencionada) *"Gem Harvest" *"Adventures in Light Distortion" *"The New Crystal Gems" *"Room for Ruby" Curtas *"Nós Somos as Crystal Gems" *"Video Chat" Pedra Curiosidades thumb|Página de Peridot no "[[Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)|Guide to the Crystal Gems".]] * "Peridot" em português é "Peridoto", porém, na dublagem brasileira, ela permaneceu como Peridot. *A única parte que sobrou dos realçadores de membros de Peridot foi o realçador de pé esquerdo, que foi guardado por Steven em "Amizade". *As pedras de Peridot e Sardonyx são pedras do mês de Agosto. *Peridot, Rubi e Safira são as únicas Crystal Gems apresentadas que não possuem estrelas em suas roupas. *Peridot é a única Crystal Gem que até agora não se fundiu na série; *Em "Peça Ajuda", Peridot foi capaz de consertar o Cubo de Comunicações embora o meio seja desconhecido. *No mito das Gemas, Peridot era cultuada a pedra da inteligência, da ciência e da atenção; *Peridot diz gostar do banheiro de Steven, como ela disse em "Quando Chove"; *Peridot tem quase o mesmo tamanho das gems Rubi e Safira. *Ela tem uma mania de chamar as pessoas de apelidos estranhos quando está com raiva e/ou estressada; *Como visto em "Poderia Ter Sido Incrível", ela conseguiu entrar na Dimensão do Leão, provavelmente com a ajuda de Steven; *No Brasil, no episódio "Mensagem Recebida" a identificação de Peridot passa de Faceta 2F5L Corte 5XG para Faceta 2F5L Corte 5XZ. *Após se tornar uma Crystal Gem, Peridot começou a afirmar que ela é a líder das Crystal Gems, como visto em "Tacada Certeira", onde ela exclama isso para a a fusão das rubis, e em "Baixos Demais Pra Brincar", onde ela coloca que ela é líder das Crystal Gems em sua rede social. *Em "Baixos Demais Pra Brincar", Peridot diz que rouba as roupas de Steven quando ele não esta olhando. *Em "Baixos Demais Pra Brincar" é revelado que ela possui metalocinese. *Peridot enviou o Olho Vermelho para a Terra, tendo sua respectiva importância desde o segundo episódio da série. Galeria Referências ar:بيريدوت de:Peridot en:Peridot es:Peridot fi:Peridot fr:Péridot hu:Peridot it:Peridot ja:ペリドット nl:Peridoot pt:Peridot pl:Perydot ro:Peridot ru:Перидот tr:Peridot vi:Peridot Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Gems Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Agêneros